Boarding School, Bashings, Invasions, Oh my!
by sabaku-vs-uchiha-vs-uzumaki
Summary: A Konoha Boarding School could never hold all the mysteries and action these kids face . 9 year old secrets revealed, kidnappings, fangirls, bashings, fight for their school, inavasions, loves and dances. Just a normal school year, yeah? HIATUS
1. Just some info b4 the story

Title:Sophomore Year at Konoha Boarding School

Full Summary:

It's the second year has just kicked off at Konoha Boarding. This year will be like no other. 9 year old secrets will be revealed, people will end up in hospital, a kidnapper is after one of them, someone will find out they are related to one of their best friends, fangirls will hate them, bashing's will happen, loves will form and crash, there is an invasion, people will prove other wrong, they will fight and defend for their school...and they have homework on the top of that. This is going to be one interesting school year.

**Name-Hair-Eyes-Age-Grade-Skills**

**Kelly Ishinobi**-Black, mid back-Onyx-13-Year 8-Playing guitar,Surfing, Soccer (Forward)

**Hinata Hyuuga**-Dark indigo, Chin-Light lavender-14-Year 8-Swimmer, Science, Soccer (Goal-keeper)

**Sakura Haruno**-Pink, just above shoulders-Green-14-Year 8-Fast runner, good at maths, Soccer (mid-field)

**Tenten Shinra**-Dark brown, buns-Brown-14-Year 8-Painting, Beach volleyball, Soccer (Forward)

**Ino Yamanaka**-Blonde, mid back-Blue-14-Year 8-Scheming, Improvising, Soccer (Defense)

**Kiba Inuzuka**-Dark brown, messy-Brown-14-Year 8-Singing, Surfing, Soccer (Defence)

**Naruto Uzumaki**-Blonde, spiky-Blue-14-Year 8-Keyboard,Photography, Soccer (Goal-keeper)

**Sasuke Uchiha**-Black, sort of spiky-Onyx-14-Year 8-Bass Guitar,Skateboarding, Soccer (Mid-field)

**Gaara Sabaku**-Red, spiky-Green-14-Year 8-Drummer, DJ-ing, Soccer (Forward)

**Shikamaru Nara**-Dark brown, spiked ponytail-Brown-14-Year 8-High IQ, Strategist, Filmer (video tape filming)

**Neji Hyuuga**-Really dark brown, long-Light lavender-14-Year 8-Karate, Soccer (Defense)

**Itachi Uchiha**-Black, Shoulders-Onyx-17-Year 10-Basketball, Car Mechanic

**Tayuya** (The leader)-Red, past shoulders-Green-14-Year 8

**Suki**-Blonde, before shoulder-Blue-14-Year 8

**Karin**-Red, past shoulders-Hazel-14-Year 8

**Kin**-Black, mid back-Brown-14-Year 8

**Asana**-Brown, shoulders-Brown-14-Year 8

**Pairings**

Kelly x Kiba

Sakura x Naruto (got together in freshman year)

Hinata x Sasuke

Ino x Shikamaru

Tenten x Neji (got together in freshman year)

Tifa (Goes to another school) x Gaara

**Clics**

Tayuya's gang-Tayuya, Suki, Karin, Kin, Asana

The Boys-Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba

The Girls-Kelly, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino

**Uchiha Fan Girls**

All these girls are Uchiha fan girls. They like both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha

Tayuya (The leader)

Suki

Karin

Kin

Asana

**Dorms**

Boys dorm are on one side of the corridor numbered 1-19

Girl dorms are on the opposite side of the corridor numbered 2-20

Building 3, Room 7- Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba

Building 3, Room 8- Kelly, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino

Building 3, Room 14- Tayuya, Suki, Karin, Kin, Asana

**Teachers**

Tsunade-Principal

Jiraiya-History

Anko-Gym

Kakashi-English

Kurenai-Art

Asuma-Science

Iruka-Film/Photography

Gai-Biology

Minato-Maths

**Homeroom**-There are 8 homeroom classes. Each homeroom has a mix of students from freshman year to senior year. You have homeroom for the first 15 minutes of the day and also for the last 15 minutes. You homeroom teachers can be:

1-Anko

2-Kakashi

3-Minato

4-Gai

5-Kurenai

6-Iruka

7-Asuma

8-Jiraiya

**Classes**-You have 8 classes a day (excluding both home-room times) Each class you stay with people in your own year (year 8's stay with year 8's, year 7's stay with year 7's) Except in Science where you are placed in inelligence. (so if you are in yr 7, and you are average, then you have science when yr 7 has it. But if you are in yr 7, and are good in science, equal to som-one in grade 9, then you have sciene when yr 9 people have it) confusing, I know

**Itachi and Sasuke**- Sasuke and Itachi's parents died in a car crash when Itachi was 7 and Sasuke was 5. Their cousin Rai was sent to look after them and they stay in the Uchiha household (yeah, more like mansion) Before they died, their parents enrolled them in Konoha Boarding school, where they would go after primary school, and put away more than enough money to pay for the fees. Sasuke doesn't like his brother because Itachi is so popular at school and stuff like that. (Just in-case you're wondering) Oh, and I made the time gap smaller, Sasuke is 14 (yr 8) and Itachi is 16 (yr 10)

**The Akatsuki-**The Akatsuki is like student council. It has 8 members (even though in Naruto it has 10) The 8 members are seniors and the Akatsuki run things like dances, sports events and stuff like that. The members of the Akatsuki are:

Pein, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi

**Temporary Escape-**Temporary Escape is the best band in Konoha High School (as judged sometime in the story) The band formed in their freshman year. The band member are:

Kiba-Singing, sometime guitar

Kelly-Guitar, sometime singing

Sasuke-Bass guitar

Gaara-Drums

Naruto-Keyboard


	2. Sophomore year breaks out!

**Chapter 1-Sophomore Year breaks out**

"Sophomore year! Here we come!" I yelled as my best friends and I ran through the gates.

"Why are you so excited? It's another year at boarding school!" Sasuke complained.

_Yeah Yeah I know! Boarding school means you __stay__ at school. But we got to go home for the summer holidays._

So these are my best friends, Girls-There's me Kelly Ishinobi, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Shinra. Then there's the boys-Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga and Gaara Sabaku.

"Hel-lo, school means pestering teachers!" Kiba said.

"Right on!" I said as we punched our fists together.

"Arf!" Akamaru said from Kiba's backpack.

"Kiba! Did you bring Akamaru this year…again?" Sakura said.

Gaara sighed and said, "That means another year of hiding him from the teachers! Baka!" Gaara said slapping him on the head.

Everyone laughed. "Welcome back to Konoha High everyone!" Tsunade said.

"Guess what I heard," Tenten said to the 10 of us.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Tsunade's choice of dorms this year is running for a room with your friends. So I say we get a start on bagging our dorms," she said.

We all ran to the third building. This building was near the School Park and sparring grounds. But it was a new building that the made this year.

We crept into the building, "This year we have chosen a new way of choosing dorms," Tsunade said over the loud speaker.

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru said.

We all started searching for the best rooms. "In here!" Hinata yelled.

All of the girls ran into the room that Hinata had said.

"Crap! Nice room!" Sakura said.

There was a balcony over-looking the sparring ground, 5 double beds and wardrobes, and a mahogany desk for each of us.

"The bathroom!" I yelled. We all ran into the bathroom and looked at it in awe.

There was a shower, a huge bath, and sinks and mirrors of the 5 of us.

"This year we have more boys than girls, so boys dorms will hold 6 and girls dorms will hold 5. So grab some friends and run to the dormitory buildings and claim a room," Tsunade finished over the loudspeaker.

We quickly threw our bags on the floor so people would know it's our room.

Roars of kids running rung through the school.

The 5 of us walked onto the balcony and saw lots of kids running into the fourth and fifth buildings.

"Stampede!" Tenten yelled.

"Woo Hoo!" I yelled as we saw one of our enemies, Karin, fall over and land in the mud.

"Tayuya! Look at this room!" A voice said as we heard our door open.

All five of our eye slit as we saw Suki in our room.

"Oh hi Suki. So nice to see you," Sakura said ironically.

Suki looked over at us and said, "Sakura, I know how long has it been?" in a phoney voice.

Sakura scoffed and said, 'Not long enough."

We all smirked and walked over to her.

"Oh Suki, are you still following that robot programmed to be called Tayuya?" Hinata said. _Hinata's confidence has improved. She learnt how to stick up for herself and stop stuttering in freshman year. And she has learnt to say no and stuff, so yeah._

"Nice," I whispered to her.

At that moment Tayuya walked in and folded her arms at the sight of us 5.

"Get out! This is our room!" Tayuya said.

Ino laughed and said, "Still blind as an dog Tayuya?"

"Uh, Ino. Dogs have good eye-sight, apart from being colour-blind," Tenten said.

We saw Ino blush, but then she said, "Shut up! You know I never paid attention in Gai's biology classes."

We all sighed and Tenten said, "But Ino's right you two. Our bags are in the room already if you haven't already noticed."

The two girls looked on the floor. They opened their mouths to say something, but then 6 boys walked into our rooms and stood opposite us, causing Tayuya and Suki into the doorway.

"Hey! No-way! You guys are in room 8?" Neji said with a fake tone.

"What of it?" Tenten said.

All of a sudden Neji flung her over his shoulder and Tenten was banging on his back.

"Oh nothing, just that we're in room 7," Naruto said.

"What does that mean?" Sakura said as Naruto lifted her up and put her on his shoulders.

Gaara then said, "It means that we live across from you."

"Noooo!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh you so planned that!" I said.

Shikamaru smirked and said, "So what is we did?"

We were broken up by Tayuya saying, "Sasuke!"

I then walked over to the door and slammed it in her face.

We then heard Tayuya yell, "Ah! My forehead! Damn you Ishinobi!"

We all laughed and looked at Sasuke.

"Crap, I hate you guys," was all he could say.

All 10 of us then said, "Sasuke! Oh we love you Sasuke!" before falling onto the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" he said. When we saw his face we clutched our stomachs from laughing so hard and stood up.

"Alrighty boys, you've seen our room, now lets see yours," Tenten said.

We all walked out of our room and straight across the corridor and into the boy's room. The walls were painted a bluish-grey colour. (A/N-The girls room was painted a cream colour)

The boys also had double beds, desks and wardrobes.

They also had large windows. We looked out of them and they had a pretty good view too.

They could see the parks and the school swimming pool (Bet you that they'll perve on the girls, hehe)

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Shikamaru opened it and let a senior girl walk in.

"Hey Raiya," we all said.

"Hey guys. Just dropping off your yearly information. You know the usual stuff," she replied.

She was wearing a purple shirt and denim jeans.

She gave the boys their envelopes and then said gave us (the girls) ours.

"See you round," she said before she left.

We all sat in a circle on the floor and opened our envelopes.

We firstly read the homeroom classes' page. This is where we find our what homeroom we are in and who is in our homeroom.

"Yes! I got Minato as my homeroom teacher!" I said. "No! I got Gai!" Neji said.

We all laughed. These are who got put in what homeroom: (A/N-as in people who will be well known in the story)

1-Anko (Kiba, Hinata)

2-Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura)

3-Minato (Sasuke, Kelly, Itachi)

4-Gai (Neji, Tenten)

5-Kurenai (Asana, Kin)

6-Iruka (Karin, Tayuya)

7-Asuma (Shikamaru, Ino)

8-Jiraiya (Gaara, Tifa, Suki)

BTW, these are the "Uchiha" Fan Girls

Tayuya

Suki

Karin

Kin

Asana

I looked at my classes.

I had Maths first with Gaara, then biology with everyone, History with Naruto and Tenten, Film with Sasuke and Kiba. (Lunch) Art with Shikamaru and Sakura, Gym with everyone except Neji and Tenten, I then had my free period with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara, Science with Ino and Hinata, then finally I was in Advanced II English with none of my best friends (Damn the schooling system, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji were in Advanced English I, everyone else was in average English)

"We better start un-packing," Hinata said.

We all stood up and Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek and Tenten hugged Neji (they started going out the year before)

Shikamaru scoffed and said, "Get a room."

The two girls nervously laughed and we headed back to our room.

We all un-packed and spent the rest of the day with the boys.

Classes started the next day, great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review : ) No flames plz

Kelly xoxo

Sasuke-Why do I get stuck with the annoying fangirls

Me-If you put up with it I'll give you a chocolate bar

Sasuke-…

Me-Two chocolate bars…

Sasuke-Fine munch

Me-Yay!


	3. Homeroom Dramas

**Chapter 2-Home-room dramas**

The alarm clock went off and we all struggled out of bed.

"Morning," I groaned. I then fully woke up when I realised what the day was, so did the rest of the girls.

"Whoo Hoo!" Sakura yelled. We all laughed and got out of bed.

Tenten and I waited for the shower. We decided that some would take a shower before they went to bed, and some would take it in the morning.

While I waited for Tenten to get out of the shower, I ate my breakfast and packed my bag.

I put in my text books, pencil case, joggers, gym clothes and other stuff (A/N-By the way, breakfast gets bought to your room! So does dinner!)

Tenten soon finished in the shower. After I took mine I got dressed.

I put on my uniform, which is: white short sleeved shirt, black mini skirt and a black tie. I also put on some white socks that just went before our knees and some black lace up shoes

I un-locked the bathroom and all the other girls came in.

We brushed our teeth and did our hair.

Ino put hers in a high ponytail, Tenten put hers in 2 buns, and Sakura, Hinata and I left ours out.

Ino and I put on some light eyeliner, and we all walked out of the room.

At the exact time the boys walked out of their rooms.

They all wore the boy's uniform: white short sleeve shirt, black pants and belt if they wanted to.

Kiba also had a black shirt under his white shirt.

"What's up girls?" they said.

"Nothing much." We laughed and all headed to our classes after putting some of our stuff in our lockers. We kept the things for our first classes out.

"I reckon Minato is one of the best teachers on campus," I said.

Sasuke agreed. We walked into Minato's homeroom (aka. Our maths classroom) and took a seat next to each other.

"Hey Itachi, look who walked in," a blonde haired guy said.

"I know Deidara." Sasuke and my eyes widened.

We turned to face each other and then I said, "Itachi's in our home-room." Sasuke frowned.

I felt a shadow come over Sasuke and I. We both looked up and saw Itachi leaning on a desk in front of us.

"Hello little brother," he smugly said.

"Hn."

"Looks like I'll be in your home-room for the rest of the year." Sasuke groaned and sarcastically said, "I'm jumping for joy, eh Itachi?"

Some kids held in a laugh aimed at Itachi.

"Piss off Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Make me," was all Itachi could say.

"Itachi, just leave Sasuke alone. Kay?" I said looking at him.

Itachi looked at me and said, "And you are?"

I folded my arms and said, "And you would think a senior would know common curtesy. You're meant to introduce yourself first, or didn't it sink into your thick head?"

Now the whole class erupted in laughter, even Sasuke.

"Well sorry your highness. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you are?" he said.

I smirked ad said, "A Uchiha huh? Ok." I then turned to face Sasuke and started talking to him.

"What?" Itachi said. I sighed and looked at him. "Itachi, just because you gave me your name, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you mine," I said.

Some-more kids laughed. Itachi smirked and said, "Well homeroom this year should be interesting," before walking back to his desk.

Sasuke held in a laugh and said, "That was amazing. No-one has done that to Itachi before."

I laughed and said, "Well more people should."

Minato then walked in and the whole class quietened their chatting.

Minato looked at the role, checking people off. When he finished he laughed and said, "This will be an interesting class, won't it?"

"Hey Minato," I said. Minato sat on his desk and said, "Yes Kelly?"

"Why do we have home-room anyway?"

Minato laughed and said, "Ask Tsunade. But I guess it's because Gai kept on protesting that he have a 15-minute time slot where he could tell his home-room about _youthfulness_." Minato said the last word nervously.

Everyone laughed. (Minato is the kind of teacher you could be yourself around. He knows what it's like to be a kid, and sometimes even acts like one)

"Alrighty class. Since we have 10 minutes of homeroom left. I thought we could do something interesting," Minato said.

The whole class sat up straight. Minato then said, "I will get a student to come up and take on the role as a teacher and, well, they'll improvise."

Sasuke leant over to me and said, "This should be interesting." I giggled and looked back at Minato.

"And since she came up with a splendid question this morning, I think Kelly Ishinobi should be the first… what should I say… the first victim."

I looked at him and said, "You're evil!"

He smirked and said, "It's would be school if you didn't hate me."

I groaned and walked up to the front of the class.

As I walking up there I tried to think of something to say, and then the perfect thing popped up in my mind.

Minato then smirked and said, "You may start."

I stuck my tongue at him and turned to the class.

"Alright class. Today we will look at the topic that I know many of you have thought about over the last year. How much does Minato Namikaze look like our very own Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah!" half of the class said.

Sasuke smirked and took out his camera phone and started filming.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Put your phone away this instant!" Minato yelled from behind me.

I turned around and said, "Minato Namikaze! Don't yell in class, and don't tell other students what to do!" I could see that Minato was regretting picking me; he groaned but then smirked.

Sasuke chuckled along with other students in the class.

"Alright, now as you can all see Minato Namikaze and Naruto look very similar. Both spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and same goofiness," I said.

The whole class laughed.

Sasuke then put his hand up and said, "Does he have the same stupidity as Naruto?"

Minato said, "Sasu-" but then I said, "Minato, would you please write _necessary _on the board.

Minato gulped and then reluctantly wrote the word on the board.

When he finished the whole class laughed. I looked at the word and laughed too.

Minato had spelt it _neccessery._

I then faced the class and said, "Now boys and girls, this is why Minato is a maths teacher, not an English teacher."

The class laughed and then the bell went. "Class dismissed!"

Before most of the kids left, they came up to me and said stuff like "Great job," or "You showed him. Nice work." I laughed.

Sasuke then came up to me and gave me a high five. "And I got it all on tape."

I laughed and gave him a hug before he left for his Science class.

I then turned to Minato and smirked. He folded his arms and said, "Shouldn't you be heading off to class?"

I showed him my timetable and I said, "I have your class."

He laughed and said, "You sure are something Ishinobi."

I smirked and took a seat. "Uh, Minato," I said. Minato looked at me.

"Maybe you should take your bad spelling off the board." He blushed and then rubbed it off.

I put my head on my desk and laughed so hard I started to cry.

"Remind me never to choose you again," he mumbled.

Other kids that were in my homeroom class and my maths class laughed.

Someone sat next to me and pulled me upright in my chair. I was still laughing, but the tears had stopped.

"Oh hi Gaara!" I said stopping my laughing and drying my eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gaara said with a smirk.

Minato then said, "You don't want to know."

I smiled and then whispered to Gaara, "Sasuke and I will show you at lunch."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. The rest of our maths class walked in and took their seat.

"Today we will be revising our algebra," Minato said. "What! You did that on purpose!"

I yelled at Minato. "Of course I did. After that little home-room presentation," Minato smirked.

Gaara laughed and said, "Don't worry…much."

I groaned and put my head on my desk.

"Kelly Ishinobi, get your head off the desk!" Minato said. I

sat up and said, "If only Naruto was in this maths class. I could give _you_ a revising lesson."

Kids in my homeroom laughed, and Minato just sighed and said, "And Sasuke captured it all."

I smiled and nodded.

Gaara helped me in revising algebra, which I thanked him for about 100 times.

The other classes passed quite quickly.

It was finally lunch and we all sat at our usual table.

All of a sudden my phone got a new received file. It was the video from Sasuke from this morning. _Where is Sasuke anyway?_

"Hey guys, watch this," I said.

Everyone gathered around me and watched the drama in homeroom with me in Minato.

Afterwards everyone was leaning on the table in hysterics, even Gaara.

Gai walked past and said, "The youthfulness of laughter."

We all looked at him and then started laughing again.

I didn't feel very hungry, so I took a walk in the playground.

I found Sasuke sitting on the top of a brick wall.

_He looks like something's troubling him_.

I walked up to him and climbed onto the top of the wall.

"What's up?" I said.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Just thinking about some stuff."

I looked at him and said, "Anything I can help with?"

Sasuke shook his head.

I smiled and said, "Well you know where I'll be."

I then jumped off the wall and back into the lunchroom where I waited for the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review

Naruto- How the hell does Minato look like me?

Me-Alright, lets go from the start…

After explaining to Naruto…

Naruto- Oh, ok… Hey!

Sasuke-You're hopeless

Naruto-Shut up, Teme!

Sasuke-Don't call me that, dobe

Me-Boys will be boys

Sasuke and Naruto- Hey!


	4. Getting to know you, Getting to know me

**Chapter 3-Getting to know you, getting to know me**

I was walking to my final class of the day, save for homeroom. It was Advanced English II. I had my English class with some year 10's. I was really good at English; it's my best subject.

"Kakashi's gonna be late," I mumbled as I neared the classroom. I walked into my English class and took a seat in the second last row. (We have assigned seating)

"Well well, look who we have here," a familiar voice said. I groaned and turned around to see Itachi put his things down on the desks behind me. I then turned back around, not facing Itachi

"Great, it's you," I said rolling my eyes. Itachi smirked and said,

"So your name's Kelly Ishinobi." I nodded. He smirked and said,

"Didn't anyone ever teach you respect your elders?" I smirked and said,

"Yes. But I choose who I respect and who I don't." Itachi simply laughed and said,

"Your different than other girls." I laughed and said,

"Well I'm not a fan girl. Never have, never will be." Itachi chuckled and said,

"What are you doing in Advanced English II?" I Spun around to face him and said,

"Same thing you're doing here." Itachi folded his arms and said,

"So you're a smart one, eh?" I smirked and said, "Only in English. Minato chose algebra in maths to get back at me for that home-room act." I laughed at laughed at the memories. Itachi smiled and said,

"Yeah, you were pretty good this morning." I laughed. _Well maybe Itachi isn't that bad._

"Why are you so mean to your brother?" I asked him. Itachi scoffed and said,

"Because he's Sasuke. That's why" I folded my arms impatiently. Itachi sighed. I then said,

"What the hell are you getting at?" Itachi rolled his eyes and said,

"Why would you care?"

"I care because he's my friend," I said. Itachi then said something totally out of the blue. He said, "If you name me 5 good things about him, I'll go easy on him, ok?" I smiled and said,

"One, he's really nice. Really nice. Two, he's sweet at playing the bass guitar. Three, he plays soccer really well. Four, he's hilarious. And 5, he's always there when you need him. Now will you go easy on him Itachi." Itachi looked like he was thinking. He smiled and then said,

"Deal. But if you tell anyone about this. You're dead." He held out his hand with a smile. I shook his hand with a smile and said,

"Deal."

"Now what are you doing in Advanced English? You must be really good," Itachi said. Itachi and I kept on talking, and as we talked, we got to know more about each other. We continued talking until Kakashi walked in.

_Meanwhile, while Itachi and Kelly were talking…_

It was Tayuya and Asana's free period. They were roaming the school when something in Kakashi's classroom. At the far end of the filled room, there was Itachi Uchiha. But not only that, he was walking over to a black haired girl. She looked like the youngest in the class.

"Is that Kelly?" Tayuya said. The two girls watched in disbelief as hey watched Itachi and Kelly talk, smiled and then shake hands.

"That bitch!" the two girls said in unison. Soon Itachi and Kelly took their seats as Kakashi walked in, late as usual.

_Back in the classroom…_

"Ok! Class is starting!" Kakashi said. Itachi and I grinned and took out seats. While we talked I found out that Itachi and I were really good in English. Kakashi then said,

"For the first 4 weeks of the year, you guys will be in pairs and doing 2 different English tasks. One time you may be writing a creative story, another you may be writing a script. You guys get to do the fun stuff, cause you know more than the basics," Kakashi glanced at me and said,

"Even if some of you only are 13." I stuck my tongue out at him. (Kakashi is another teacher you can be yourself with)

"Ok! Rows 1, 3, 5 and 7 come and pull a name out of this hat."

Itachi got up from behind me. Half the class got up, and I could tell that all the girls in the class were hoping for Itachi to pick them. Itachi finally pulled a name out of the hat. He looked at it and laughed. He showed it to Kakashi who wrote it down.

"Did you get me Itachi?" most of the girls ask. Itachi just ignored them. Itachi passed me and put the piece of paper on my desk. Itachi took a seat at his desk. I opened the piece of paper and read it: Kelly Ishinobi.

"No way," I whispered. I spun around and looked at him. Itachi laughed and said,

"You're gonna get killed by the girls in this class you know." I groaned and said,

"So that's why you exist." We both laughed and turned our attention back to Kakashi.

"Alright these pairs are going to do a creative story," Kakashi said. He read out some names but Itachi and I weren't called. The rest of you will write a short play script, and don't worry, you don't have to act it out." Kakashi read out the remaining pairs. When he read out

"Itachi Uchiha and Kelly Ishinobi," I felt the entire girls look at me with daggers in their eyes. I guess Itachi noticed because he passed me a note saying,

"This is gonna be an interesting 4 weeks, eh?" Kakashi then explained more stuff.

"Listen up! The creative writing story will be 10 chapters long, with each chapter being least 3000 words each. The story may be anything you like. But the only catch is that it has to have an open-ended ending. After you come up with the basic idea, one person will write the first chapter, then the other partner will continue and do the second chapter, and so forth. You can also do some chapters together if you get stuck. With the short play script; each pair will pull out a Shakespeare play out of this hat. Your story will be based on that. You choose a particular part of the play and re-write it in modern day society. Your short script has to be 15 pages long. With both projects you will have 2 weeks to do it, and then you do the other project the next week. We will be doing these projects in class, but you probably have to work together outside of class." After Kakashi explained more stuff everyone broke of into their pairs to start on their project. Itachi and I went up to Kakashi and pulled a play out of a hat.

"Twelfe Night, yes!" we both said. Kakashi laughed and said,

"Look's like the both of you know the story pretty well." Kakashi then turned to me and said,

"You think that you can pull this off? You are the youngest kid in the class." I folded my arms and said,

"Well you're the one who put me in this class." Kakashi laughed and said,

"And this is what the quiet freshman turned into." I jumped on his foot and said,

"Yep!" then walked back my desk.

"Yep, that quiet girl has changed," Kakashi, said limping back to his chair. I heard Itachi muffle a laugh and then walked over to me. Itachi looked at me with a funny face.

"What?!" I said with a laugh. Itachi laughed and said,

"Sorry, but it's hard to see you as a quiet little girl." I then leaned forward ad said,

"Itachi do you want to have kids when you grow up?" Itachi was shocked at the question but said, "I guess." I smirked and said,

"Well call me a quiet little girl like Kakashi just did, and I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to make kids, ok?" Itachi winced at the though and said,

"Sorry. My bad." For the rest of the lesson, Itachi and I planned the character names, what part we were gonna re-write, and where we are going to set it. When class was over Itachi and I walked back to homeroom together.

"So whose laptop are we gonna write the script on?" I said. Itachi then said,

"I guess mine." I nodded and walked into homeroom.

"Hey Sasuke," I said as I sat down next to him. He had his head in the desk with his eyes close.

"Tired?" I asked. He smirked and said, "I hate school." I laughed. Sasuke sat up and yawned,

"And I had History with Jiraiya." Itachi walked past Sasuke.

"Here it comes," Sasuke whispered. Itachi just said,

"Hey," and the sat down at his desk. I smiled at Itachi and nodded. Sasuke noticed and folded his arms and smirked.

"What did you do Ishinobi?" I smiled and shrugged saying,

"What on earth do you mean?" Soon Minato came in and went over a couple of things dismissing us.

"Yes!" I said as I ran out the door. Sasuke and I met up with everyone in the courtyard.

"Where's Ino, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru said,

"She said something about a dance." Sakura looked at Shikamaru and said,

"Dance?" Shikamaru sighed. All of a sudden Ino came running towards us in hysterics.

"Someone's excited," Kiba said pulling me put of Ino's way. Naruto couldn't move in time and he tripped over. Naruto knocked me down, and I knocked Kiba down.

"Ow," all three of us said. I blushed when I realised I was sandwiched in between 2 boys.

"Naruto, we're getting squished here," Kiba said. Naruto tried to get up, but then lost his balance and fell back down on top of us. Just before he did I quickly rolled of Kiba and landed next to him. Kiba looked at me and said

"I hate y-" but then got cut off by Naruto falling on him again. Gaara and Sasuke pulled Naruto off Kiba and Tenten helped me up.

"Naruto, I think you broke some of my bones.

"Get over it crybaby," Ino said. Hinata and I helped Kiba up and brushed him off. Ino then turned her attention to why she had run over here so…violently.

"Oh my god! The Akatsuki is holding a home-coming dance in 3 weeks."

"More like Tobi," I said. (A/N-The Akatsuki is like student council) Sakura, Ino and Hinata cheered and Tenten sighed. I laughed at Tenten. We all knew the homecoming meant shopping. And Tenten didn't like shopping that much. After calming Ino, Sakura and Hinata down we all headed back to our dorms.

(You will soon find out why Itachi and Sasuke are sooo nice to Kelly. You will never guess…)

(Sorry bout Tayuya and her gang not being in it much. They'll come in but chapter 8-promise)


	5. Dresses and a secret

**Chapter 4-Dresses and a secret**

When the boys were in their dorms they sat on their beds and Naruto then said,

"Who are you gonna ask out for the dance? I'm asking Sakura."

"I'm bringing Tenten," Neji said.

"Well that's easy for you. You have girlfriends," Kiba said. Neji and Naruto smirked and shrugged. Gaara smirked and said,

"I don't need a date. I'm at the DJ booth all night." Neji then said,

"And you have a girlfriend that goes to another school. Good Gaara." Gaara threw a soccer ball at Neji who tossed it back.

"So who are you guys gonna ask?" Neji said. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba shrugged and lied in their bed saying,

"We still got 3 weeks." Sasuke then got up and walked out of the room saying,

"I'll be right back." All the boys shrugged and turned on the TV. (Oh, I forgot to mention that every room has a plasma TV. Yeah the school's pretty cool) Sasuke made his way through the empty and dark sparring grounds, trying not to get caught by the teachers. Sasuke approached a shadowy figure and said,

"What did you want?" The figure approached Sasuke and said,

"I saw you in the courtyard today. What's up?" Sasuke and the figure stepped into the light of a school lamp (you know, like street lights around the school) Sasuke frowned and said,

"I think we should tell her Itachi." (A/N-Ah ha! You all though it was Orochimaru or that LOL. Sasuke isn't gonna be evil in my story, cause I hated it when he did)

"I think it's too soon," Itachi said.

"Bro, she's gone 9 years without knowing," Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and said,

"We'll tell her soon. But not yet." With that both brothers carefully snuck back into their dorms.

"Hey Sasuke, where'd ya go?" Kiba said when the young Uchiha walked into his room. Sasuke just shrugged and changed into his boxers and climbed into his bed.

In the girls dorm all 5 of them sat in a circle on the floor.

"What are you guys gonna wear for the dance?" Ino said. We all shrugged and then Hinata said,

"How about we go shopping after school tomorrow?" we all agreed that we would meet at the school gates at 3:30. (The school pays for everything. You get $5000 to spend every month. I luv this school) Ino then smirked and said,

"Oh, you know how I have my free period the same time as Tayuya and Asana's?" We all nodded and then Ino continued on to say,

"Well it seems the youngest kid in Advanced English II got on their nerve today."

"But hang on," Sakura said.

"Isn't Kelly the youngest" Hinata said. "In that class?" Tenten finished.

"But what did I do?" I said. Ino then said,

"Someone call Itachi Uchiha."

"What?!" All the girls said. I knew what happens with stuff like this. They will torture me to get information out of me. Trust me, I've seen it happen. I did the first thing that came to mind…RUN! I jumped off the floor and out of the room. I ran out of my dorm and tried to find somewhere to run too. It was 8:30 and some other girls were talking in the hallways.

"Kelly!" I heard all the girls yell from my dorm. The only thing I could think of is the boy's dorm. I frantically knocked on the boy's dorm room and Shikamaru answered.

"What the-" but I cut him off by running inside his room and shutting the door.

"Save me!" All the boys sat up from watching the TV or lying in bed, ahem, Sasuke and said,

"What are you doing in here?" Then there was a loud banging on the boys dorm room and girls yelling say,

"Kelly! Get back here and explain!" I flicked the lock and whispered,

"Their gonna rip me to pieces!" Kiba looked at me and whispered,

"Under my bed." Without hesitation I dived under his bed and Shikamaru opened the door.

"What do you guys want?" The 4 girls stormed into the boys dorm and said,

"Where did Kelly go? She's got a lot of explaining to do?"

"About what?" Sasuke said sitting up in bed and pulling a t-shirt on.

"English class," Tenten said while searching the room.

"English?" all the boys said. After about 3 minutes of searching the room Hinata went to look under Kiba's bed; and when the boys tried to stop her, they knew that Kelly was there. After 5 times of attempting to pull her from under the bed, they finally succeeded. The 4 girls dragged Kelly out from under the bed.

"Let me go! Nothing happened! Let me go now!" I screamed as they dragged me into the middle of the room. Hinata and Tenten grabbed my arms and Ino and Sakura grabbed my legs and carried me back into our dorm. I finally gave up and let them drag me back into our dorm. The boys just had confused looks on their faces. They all sat me down on my bed and said,

"Alright! What go Asana and Tayuya so worked up?" they said. I sighed and said,

"We're in the same English class, we talked and stuff…and…we have to work together for the next 4 weeks or so." When I finished all the girls looked at me in astonishment. They then grabbed their pillows and started hitting me with them. I was lying helpless on the floor while the other 4 whacked pillows over my head. The boys knocked and then walked in. When they saw us they had a really confused look on their faces.

"Kelly! He's hot!" Ino said (referring to Itachi)

"No he's not!" I said. They continued to whack me until I said,

"Naruto! Neji! Get your girlfriends under control." It took them a while to realise what I said, but when they did they pulled them off. But Hinata and Ino where still hitting me.

"Help!" I managed to say. Shikamaru managed to get Ino off, and Sasuke got Hinata. Kiba and Gaara were on the floor laughing their butts off.

"What was all that about?" Gaara said through muffled laughs.

"Their gonna kill me in the middle of the night," I said still lying on the floor. Hinata then said,

"Hell yeah." I stood up and said,

"Effing English class." I then looked at Ino and said,

"How did you know anyway?" Ino laughed and said,

"I was in our dorm for free period right. Then all of a sudden Tayuya and Asana come screaming, yelling and crying back into their dorm room. So I went out to ask what the hell was their problem; and they said two names and English class. I think you can figure out what those 2 names." I fell on the floor laughing and said,

"What the hell!" All the boys looked at me with confused faces. I then explained what happened and they all laughed, except for Sasuke. When the boys went back to their dorm, I noticed Sasuke went to the fridge at the end of our building (there is a fridge in every building in case you are thirsty or are a bit hungry when you are in your dorm. Also in the same room there are lounges. It's like a hangout)

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'm just gonna get a drink from the fridge," I said.

"Alright," Tenten said. I walked out of our dorm and to the fridge. Sasuke got a glass of water and sat down on a couch.

"I don't like him, you know," I said as I walked into the room.

"Never have, never will." Sasuke swallowed the water he had just sipped and said,

"I know."

"And why doesn't that so convincing?" I said as I got some orange juice. Sasuke simply shrugged and said,

"So what do you guys have to do?" All of a sudden I felt really dizzy, like really dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked when he saw me.

"Yeah, just a bit tired I guess." I took a sip of orange juice and said,

"Anyway, we have to re-write part of Twelfe night in modern day." Sasuke then said,

"Like she's the man?" I nodded and then said,

"Wait a minute… she's the man is a chick flick." I looked up and Sasuke wasn't there.

_I'm never gonna forget this. Sasuke watched a chick flick, hehe. _

I finished my drink and went to bed. The next day went past pretty quickly. In English Itachi and I got halfway with our script, which made us both pretty proud. But I did get that really dizzy feeling a few times during the day. After school I went back to my dorm to get changed and grab my school credit card. I changed into some black skinny jeans and a dark blue spaghetti strap Singlet. I met up with the girls at the school gate and we walked to Konoha mall. Tenten was wearing a red t-shirt and some jeans. Ino had a tank top and a denim mini skirt. Hinata had a white Singlet and some jeans. Sakura had on a light pink t-shirt and black tights underneath. We went looking in numerous shops, and finally came to a shop that had great dresses. We all found a dress and tried it on.

"On the count of three come out," Hinata said.

"One…two…three!" We all stepped out of our dressing rooms in our dresses:

Sakura: Strapless-less pink dress that goes just past her knees

Hinata: Spaghetti strap lavender dress that goes to her knees

Tenten: Pink and gold Chinese dress that goes past her knees

Kelly: Black and silver halter-neck dress that goes just above her knees

Ino: Blue with thin straps and goes just above her knees

We all loved our dresses; so we changed back into our normal clothes and bought our dresses. We then went to buy some shoes. We then went into a jewellery shop to buy some things to wear to homecoming.

"Look at this!" Tenten said. She held up a necklace. It was a gold diamond choker.

"Wow, totally home-coming worthy," we all, said. Sakura bought a necklace that had a pink cherry blossom pendant. Ino bought a necklace with light and dark blue diamonds around it. Hinata bought a necklace that had 3 purple diamond tear-drops in the centre.

"I have no idea what to get," I said. The girls helped me find a necklace, when suddenly Sakura found something. It was a black diamond necklace with flowers around it.

"Wow," I said.

"It goes with your dress," Tenten said. So I bought it. When we were walking back to school I nearly fell over because I felt dizzy again.

"Kelly! Are you alright?" they all said.

"Yeah. Just a bit hungry I guess." We all headed back to campus and put our dresses in our wardrobes then went to dinner.

_What's up with me lately? Why am I always dizzy?_


	6. The Accident

**Chapter 5-The accident **

After dinner I decided to go for a walk outside of campus. I asked Tsunade for permission and she let me, as long as I get back before curfew (she lets basically anyone go) Anyway, I was walking through the streets of Konoha when Akamaru ran over to me.

"Hey Akamaru, where's Kiba?"

"Akamaru! Hey! Don't run off at me like that!" Kiba yelled, running down the street. Kiba had some jeans and a black t-shirt on. (I was wearing what I wore to the shops)

"Hey Kiba," I said with a smile.

"Hey Kelly," Kiba said with a smile.

**Wow, he looks cute when he smiles**

_Who the hell are you?!_

**I'm your inner, you Baka**

_Never knew I had one. And Kiba is just a friend_

**Sure, but a very cute friend**

_Since when did I have an Inner?_

**Kiddo, you amaze me sometimes**

_Shut up!_

**Buh-bye till next time**

…

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him. By now we were walking through the streets of Konoha.

"Well…Shikamaru's being a lazy ass, Neji is constantly brushing his hair, Gaara's pissed because Akamaru tore his soccer-ball to shreds, and Sasuke and Naruto are having one of their fights again. So I needed some time away from our dorm." I laughed and said,

"At least you don't have to see Ino when she finds out she's used up all of her make-up." Kiba laughed, and it was actually a cute laugh.

"Hey…um…do you want some ice-cream? My shout," Kiba said nervously. I giggled and said,

"Sure." Kiba beamed and we started walking to the ice-cream stand. I laughed again. Kiba smiled and said,

"What's so funny?" I smiled and said,

"Why were you so nervous?" I saw Kiba's face go slightly red and he shrugged.

"Come-on. It's just down here," Kiba said grabbing my hand and leading me to the ice-cream stand. Kiba got a chocolate ice cream and he got me a cookies and cream one.

"Hey, um Kelly. I was wondering…maybe…if you want…would you…um…like to go…to home-coming….um…with me?" Kiba said.

_Was my best friend Kiba Inuzuka asking me to homecoming? Well, duh! _By now I noticed Kiba had gone really red.

"I'd love to Kiba," I said as I gave him a hug. Kiba smiled and we finished our ice creams and walked back to our dorm building.

"Thanks for a great night, Kiba," I said as we got to our dorms. Kiba smiled and then suddenly kissed me on the cheek. Kiba quickly then went into his dorm room.

"Wow," I whispered. I then walked into my dorm with a huge smile.

"You look happy," Tenten said. I just kept on smiling and flopped down on my bed.

"Spill it girl," Sakura said.

"Oh nothing. Just Kiba asked me to homecoming. That's all."

"What?!" all the girls said. I laughed then got changed into my pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning the alarm went off and I felt rather sick, but thought that I was just tired.

"You don't look so well," Ino said.

"I'm fine," I said, as I got dressed into my uniform. When I stepped out of our dorm room I found myself leaning against the wall.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" all the girls said with concern. The next thing I know I fell to the floor.

"Kelly! Sakura, Hinata get Kakashi!" Ino yelled (A/N-There's a teacher living in each building) I saw Ino and Tenten next to me. I also saw the boys come out of their dorm.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. But then my vision went black.

"Kelly! Wake up! Kelly!" someone yelled before I completely fell unconscious.


	7. Uchiha Secret Revealed

**Chapter 6-The Uchiha secret revealed**

I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was in hospital. I saw Naruto and Sakura asleep a chair next to me. I looked around the room some more and saw Neji and Tenten sharing a chair like Sakura and Naruto, both sleeping. Ino and Hinata were leaning against a wall, fast asleep. Sasuke was sleeping on a chair on the other side of me. Shikamaru was asleep next to the door and Kiba was sleeping in a corner. Gaara was asleep about 1m away from Kiba. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I sat up and saw that there were HUGE bunches of flowers on the table next to the hospital bed. The door then quietly opened and in walked Itachi.

"Oh! You're up!" he said.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him.

"About a week," he said.

"A week!" I yelled. With I woke everyone up.

"What the?" Ino said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey!" I said.

"Kelly!" she said. Ino ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ino….can't….breathe," I said.

"Huh?" she said.

"Ca…can't….breathe," I said again.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"You're killing her Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino immediately let go and I gasped for air.

"Sorry," she said. All the girls got on the bed and hugged me, but not as tightly as Ino did. When the girls stopped hugging me Naruto hugged me.

"Nice to see you up Ishinobi," Shikamaru said.

"Fricking Baka! You had me worried," Kiba said.

"She had us all like that, Kiba," Neji said.

"Never do that again," Gaara said.

"So what happened?" I asked. Gaara then said,

"You passed out. Hinata and Sakura went to get Kakashi and he bought you to the hospital. Apparently you had a really bad **virus** or something, but it's gone" I nodded and said,

"Then why the hell is Itachi here?" I said looking at him.

"Well the ambulance would only allow one person in, and Kakashi went. I was stuck driving all of your friends to the hospital every single day," he said. I smirked and said,

"Then why the hell did they sleep here last night?" I said. Sasuke then said,

"Last night was a Saturday night, that means no school."

I spent the next few hours talking to my friends, and even Itachi. It was soon 5:30 pm and Itachi had to get everyone back to campus for school the next day. Just before they left Tsunade came in (yes she works at the hospital sometimes) and said that I could go home the next morning and Kakashi was going to pick me up when I'm ready.

"I'll be out in a second," Kiba said. Everyone went down-stairs and waited for Kiba.

"Hey, whats up?" I said. Kiba smiled. I sat up and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat opposite me and said,

"Seeing you in hospital made me realise…" he looked down and I said,

"What is it Kiba?" Kiba kept on looking down and said,

"It made me realise that I like you…more than a friend." It took me a few seconds to realise what said. But when I did I realised I liked him a lot too. I smiled and said,

"K-kiba." Kiba then leaned close to my face and lightly kissed me on the cheek. He then stood up and said, "The girls bought you some clothes to change into tomorrow," before smirking and leaving. I pulled back the covers and found out that I was still in my school uniform. At 6pm the hospital bought me some dinner, and at 7pm a nurse came in.

"Hello Kelly, I'm Shinzue," a lady with short dark brown hair.

"Hello Shinzue," I replied.

"Kelly…when we did some blood tests on you we found something out," she said.

"Is the **virus** back?" I asked. Shinzue smiled and said,

"No, it's nothing like that." I then said,

"What is it?" Shinzue sat down at the end of my bed and said,

"Well Sasuke Uchiha came in here about 2 weeks ago to get a new vaccination as he is 14 and stuff. Anyway we took a blood sample to see if everything was alright, and it was." I then looked at her and said,

"So what does that have to do with me?" Shinzue then said,

"Well blood carries people's DNA. Anyway, when we took a blood sample to find out what happened to you, and your DNA was the same as Sasuke Uchiha." I was shocked.

"What do you mean I have the DNA of a Uchiha?" Shinzue then said,

"It was never picked up because neither ou or Sasuke have been to this hospital prior to the last few weeks." I stared at her. I had lived with my cousin, Kia since I was 4. I never asked about my parent and I adopted the name _Ishinobi,_ because it is her last name. Still shocked I managed to say,

"So you're saying that I am a Uchiha. How is that possible? Are you sure?" Shinzue said,

"I know it's a really big shock, but it's true. We have even sent both of your blood samples to our lab twice and have all come back with the same result. Both DNA are those of a Uchiha." Shinzue then stood up and said,

"I just thought you should know, Kelly." I smiled at her and said,

"Thank you Shinzue." Shinzue smiled back and left the room. I spent all night coming to the reality that I was an Uchiha. Eventually I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. I took a shower and got dressed in the clothes Ino had left. It was a pair of jeans and a black singlet. I then went down-stairs where Kakashi was and signed out. Shinzue walked past and I said,

"Thank you for telling me." Sh smiled and said good-bye. I was still coming to terms with me being a Uchiha when Kakashi drove me back to school.

"You can skip school today and come back tomorrow. Itachi has finished the English assignment. And is waiting for you to come back to school to start the next one. You seem awfully quiet, is something bothering you?" Kakashi said. I shook my head and stared out the window. We arrived back at Konoha boarding school and I walked into Tsunade's office with Kakashi to let them know I'm back. As I neared Tsunade's office, I heard Gai say,

"So Kelly found out. To think that the Uchiha brother's haven't told her after 9 years." Hearing this made me freeze in my tracks and Kakashi put his hand on his face.

"You mean they knew…and never told me," I said. Tsunade and Gai walked out of her office and saw me frozen and Kakashi with his hand over his face.

"Crap," Tsunade said.

"This is bad," gai said. Suddenly I glaced at the clock, 9.10am.

_Only 5 minutes of home-room left. Maybe I can catch them there._

I then turned on my heel and ran for Minato's class.

"Kelly, come back!" Kakashi said. Tsunade then said,

"Let her go. This has gone on far too long."

I ran as hard as I could to Minato's class. I finally came to home-room and opened the door. Kakashi was there (he _poofed _there to just tell Minato about the situation)

"You're back," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha! You got a lot of explaining to do! And if I got it right about 9 years of explaining!"

Sasuke stood up and yelled at Kakashi,

"What the hell!" Kakashi said,

"She found out." I went upto Sasuke and grabbed his wrist and said,

"Yeah, I found out." I saw Itachi make a run out the door.

"Itachi Uchiha! You're not getting out of this!" with me holding Sasuke's wrost I ran after Itachi until he finally gave up and sat in the middle of the sparring grounds. I let go of Sasuke and he sat next to Itachi, with me sitting opposite them.

"Explain…now!"


	8. Car crash, memory loss, divided siblings

**Chapter 7-The car-crash, the memory loss, the divided siblings**

Sasuke and Itachi started telling me everything…

"When you were 4, you were in the car with mum and dad coming home. Suddenly another car lost control and crashed into the car with you in it. Mum and dad…they…they died on the way to hospital, and you spent weeks there with serious injuries. When you finally came around you had lost your memory. When the doctor told us, we were scared. I guess we didn't know what to do. Scared, and confused, we let you live with Kia, while we stayed with her brother, Rai. By the time we figured out that we had done the wrong thing, it was too late. So instead of telling you, we vowed to watch over you."

I sat their awe-struck. I was speechless. Itachi and Sasuke were really my brothers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were confused and scared," Itachi said.

"Yeah, but 9 years." The boys looked at the ground in guilt.

"There's also another reason why we didn't tell you," Sasuke said. I looked him and said,

"What do you mean?" Itachi said,

"There was a guy, named Denzo. He tried to kidnap you once when you were little because you are the female heir of the Uchiha clan. The police never caught him and we assume that he is still looking for you. But never found you because you now have a different last name; and he might think you're dead. After the car-crash and all." The boys stared at the ground. We sat there silently for a few minutes until I stood up and walked back to my room. Sasuke went to go after me, but Sasuke pulled him back and shook his head.

_So now I'm an Uchiha with a kidnaper after me._

This made me upset. I felt my eyes starting to water, so I ran too my dorm and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and cried. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door, so I dried my tears. I got off my bed and opened the door. There stood Naruto, Gaara and Kiba.

"I forgot it was your free period," I said. Naruto, Gaara and Kiba stood there with their arms folded.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," I said. I went to close the door but Gaara pushed the door back.

"Sasuke is in our room moping around and hasn't gone to any classes since home-room. We also Sasori come up to us and tell us if we knew what was up with Itachi. Apparently he's the same as Sasuke" Naruto said. I sighed and stood in the doorway.

_Sasuke and Itachi kept it a secret from me for 9 years…but when I think about it, I would have done that too. If Sasuke or Itachi were at threat from a kidnapper, I would try and protect him until the right time. I couldn't blame this on my brother's at all._

I weakly smiled and said, "I'm on it." I went to open the boy's dorm-room door. I could see the boys were going to follow me in. So I turned around and said,

"Let me talk to Sasuke alone for a sec, ok?" The boys didn't look so sure, but eventually let me go it alone. I then walked into the boy's dorm and saw Sasuke lying on his bed facing the wall. When I closed the door he said,

"Go away Naruto, I'm not in the mood." I walked over to his bed and tapped him the shoulder. He turned around and I smiled.

"Hi!" I said. Sasuke sat up and said,

"I'm really sorry." I smiled and said,

"I know you are. And anyway, I would have done the same thing." Sasuke smiled and said,

"So am I allowed to call you my sister now?" I smirked and said,

"Only if you help me biology." We looked at each other and laughed.

"Deal!" he said. I then hugged him and he said,

"Now we gotta tell our friends." I stopped hugging him and said,

"You make it sound like we're telling them we're engaged." Sasuke laughed and stood up.

"But it's best if the whole school doesn't know, just our friends," he said as he helped me up.

"We'll tell them all at once, 4.00 my dorm," I said. Sasuke nodded and we both walked out of the dorm room. When we existed the room Naruto, Kiba and Gaara were sitting against the wall.

"Did you guys figure something out?" Naruto said. We shrugged and then I said,

"We still got 40 minutes of our free-period left, what do you guys wanna do?" Kiba said. We all smiled and I yelled,

"Band rehearsal!" They all smiled and said,

"Let's use the school's instruments this time. It'll save us time for setting up our own," Naruto said. With that we all went to the school's empty music room. I walked over to the electric guitar, Sasuke walked over to the bass, Kiba walked over to the mic, Naruto went to the keyboard and Gaara to the drums. Sasuke and I turned our amps on, Naruto turned the keyboard on and Kiba fixed the microphone to his height.

"What song?" I asked. Kiba thought about this and said, "I thought we could play _Right Now, _and then _Don't you know who you think I am,_ then _My school day,_ and then I was thinking Kelly have a practise singing _Untouched._ We all agreed. Gaara counted us in, and Sasuke and I started playing. Naruto joined in, and then Kiba and Gaara at the same time. Meanwhile Tobi was in the room next to where Kiba and that were playing and it gave him and idea.

"Tobi's gonna surprise Gaara and his band members. Tobi is a good boy." Deidara was next to Tobi and whacked him across the head.

"What?" Tobi said. Deidara smirked and said,

"You actually came up with really good idea just then. They are really good." Soon we were finished with rehearsal. Kiba and Gaara headed off to their English class while Naruto went to maths. Deidara and Tobi walked out and passed Sasuke and said,

"Your brothers down in the dumps," before heading to their next classes. I sighed and said,

"What class is he in, Sasuke?" Sasuke and I started walking and he thought which class Itachi would be in. We passed Tsunade on the way and she smiled.

"Um Tsunade, do you know what class Itachi is?" I asked with a smile. Tsunade noticed the smiles on Sasuke and Kelly's face and knew that Kelly had already talked to them.

"He's in Gai's class. I am going there now if you would like to come," she said.

"Oh and Sasuke, don't worry if you're late for your next class, I'll tell Minato that you had permission to go to class late."

"Thank you Tsunade," Sasuke said. The three of us walked to Gai's class; and Tsunade knocked the door. "Ah, hello Tsunade, looking youthful as always," Gai said as Tsunade walked into the room while Sasuke and I stayed outside.

"Itachi Uchiha, you have some visitors," Tsunade said looking at bad-tempered boy in the middle of the room. Itachi looked up and saw Sasuke and I in the doorway. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room as Tsunade walked in; leaving the three of us outside. Itachi frowned but lightened up when Sasuke and I smiled. (A/N-Yes, Sasuke smiled at his brother)

"Um…I wanted to apologise for before," I said. I then told him what I told Sasuke. Itachi did something very un-Itachi like. He hugged me, (A/N-Yes Itachi hugged someone) smirked and then asked,

"Out of curiosity, how did you find out?" I folded my arms and said,

"Well I found out about the Uchiha bit from the blood tests they took from me at the hospital; and that it was the same as Sasuke's from their records. The part about not telling me for 9 years, well, when I came back to school I had to go tell Tsunade that I had arrived, and that's when I heard Gai yelling about it to Tsunade." When hearing this Sasuke and Itachi smirked at each other.

"Oh Gai told you," Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"And he's right in there," Itachi said. "Oh no…" I said rolling my eyes. Itachi and Sasuke opened the door and walked in, leaving me in the doorway. Gai looked up from his desk to see both Uchiha _boys_ with their fists clenched, and me in the doorway.

"This is bad," he said. The next thing that happened was that Sasuke and Itachi ran up to Gai and punched him square in the face. The whole class looked at the two with shocked faces, and then they turned to Tsunade who was on the other side of the room to see what would happen to the boys. Tsunade simply said,

"Even though the boys actions were un-necessary, you deserved it, Gai." This left the year 10 students confused and shocked. Tsunade then said,

"Itachi, return to your seat." Itachi glanced back at me and smiled before returning to his seat. Tsunade then looked at Sasuke and I and said,

"Sasuke, you can return to your maths class; and Kelly you…" Tsunade paused as she tried to find a word to say.

"I get it," I said as I walked over to Sasuke and dragged him out of the classroom. When we were out of the classroom I burst into laughter and Sasuke shook his hand and said,

"Crap! That really hurt," which caused me to laugh more.

"See you," Sasuke said with a wave as he went to Minato's maths class. It was the end of the school day, and I was walking around in the courtyard. All of a sudden Tayuya and her gang of friends walked up to me.

_What does she want this time?_


	9. The truth, War and Matchmaking

**Chapter 8-War, Matchmaking and the truth**

"Hey Kelly," Karin said.

"Hn," I said. _Ha! I'm becoming more like Sasuke! _

"How's your head? Did you hurt it when you fainted?" Kin said. I folded my arms and said,

"No, but its hurting just looking at you guys." Suki stepped forward and said,

"Oh you did not say that!" I stepped towards her and said,

"Get your ears checked Suki, because I just did." Asana pulled Suki back and said,

"The dance is in 2 weeks."

"I know," I said as I leaned against a tree. Tayuya then said,

"Are you going? I'm going with Sasuke." I smirked and said,

"Oh that's funny, cause last I knew, he hated you." Tayuya frowned and said,

"Well I can see you don't have a date." I smirked and said,

"Well, actually, I do." The 5 girls stepped towards me with frowns on their faces. I laughed and walked away.

"Come back here!" Tayuya yelled. I walked over to her and said,

"What?" Tayuya folded her arms and said,

"Who's your date? I bet you just made it up. I sighed and took a glance at my watch, _3.50pm!_

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! Sasuke's gonna kill me" I then sprinted towards my dorm, leaving Tayuya and her gang standing there.

"What the hell! Again with Sasuke!" I laughed and continued running until I came into my building. I walked into my dorm where all my friends greeted me.

"You're back!" all the girls said as they gave me a hug.

"Welcome back Kel," Neji said as we punched our fists together. (A/N-Remember all the other boys already knew Kelly was back)

"You're late," Sasuke said. I sighed and said,

"You think this is an easy thing to explain?" Sasuke sighed and nodded. All of our friends sat, or stood in front of Sasuke and I.

"Ok, this is hard to explain," I said.

"Kelly's my sister," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! I though the idea was to tell them slowly!" I said. Sasuke shrugged and said,

"Better to get it over and done with."

"So, yeah. I'm Sasuke sister," I said. Ino, who was sitting on her bed, fell off it. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino's mouths dropped to the floor. Gaara and Shikamaru looked at us with really wide eyes. Kiba and Naruto fell over but then scrambled to their feet.

"Y-y-you mean t-t-teme is your bro-ther?" Naruto managed to say. Sasuke and I nodded.

"B-but how the hell is that possible?" Sakura said. "I'd rather not get into that whole story. But let's just say that Kelly lost her memory and Itachi and I were waiting for the right time to tell her," Sasuke said.

"So you told her?" Gaara said.

"No, actually I found out from the hospital and then I dragged him and Itachi out of homeroom to explain," I said. It took our friend a good 20 minutes for this to sink in, but in the end they were all right with it.

"The dance is in 2 weeks," Shikamaru said deciding to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" we all said.

"Now you guys have to go bye-bye. Us girls need to talk," I said pushing Sasuke out the door with the other boys.

"Bye," we all said. When I turned around the girls looked at me and said,

"Uh huh. Kelly Uchiha. Has a nice ring to it."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Alright. Home-coming is in 14 days, and we still need to get Hinata and Ino dates; and I'm thirsty."

The girls laughed and we all went to get at drink.

"So anyway, Ino, Hinata, who do you guys want to go with?" Tenten said.

"Let's see. Out of our guys Shikamaru and Sasuke don't have dates," Sakura said.

"What about Gaara?" Tenten asked.

"He's at the DJ booth all night, and don't forget Tifa at East Konoha High," I said pouring drinks for all of us.

I handed out the drinks then flopped down on the couch.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I can see Hinata and my brother together," I said.

"No way!" Hinata said.

"Opposites attract," Tenten said.

"I can see Ino with Shikamaru," Hinata said. Ino choked on her drink causing us to laugh.

"That lazy ass?" Ino said after regaining her breath.

"Yeah. You're perfect for each other Ino," Sakura said.

Tayuya walked in as we walked out.

"Slut," we coughed. Tayuya's mouth dropped open, which made us all smirk.

(A/N: I couldn't be bothered to write this next week because nothing really interesting happened, just that the Fan Girls are starting to get really jealous)

Anyway, now it's the Monday before homecoming, which is on Friday. Sakura, Tenten and I changed out of our school uniforms and we quietly snuck into the courtyard for a secret meeting with some of the boys.

"There they are," Tenten said. We looked over to some boys waving from a Sakura tree.

"Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Naruto. Let's get started," Sakura said. The 7 of us sat down to discuss the matter at hand.

"All right, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino don't have date for this Friday, right," Gaara said.

"And we all know Shika likes Ino," Neji said.

"And vice-versa," Tenten said.

"And even though my brother doesn't think so, I know he likes Hinata," I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura said. We all sat there until…

"I know!" Kiba said.

"Well are you gonna tell us or what?" Naruto said.

"We lock Shikamaru and Ino in the boys dorm, and Hinata and Sasuke in the girls dorm; and see what happens," Kiba said.

"Wow. That is actually a good plan," Sakura said.

"But how are we going to get them in there?" Neji said.

"Leave that to the girls!" Sakura, Tenten and I said.

Hinata and Ino were in the girls dorm, with Shikamaru and Sasuke in the boys dorm. At the same time Sakura and Kelly went into action.

"Ino! We need you urgently! It's an emergency!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke! Come quick! It's an emergency!" I yelled

Sakura had Ino's wrist and I had Sasuke's. I pushed Sasuke into the girls dorm where Hinata was, and Sakura pushed Ino into the room where Shikamaru was. At this point the boys locked both doors; so Sasuke was with Hinata and Shikamaru was with Ino.

"How long do you think we should let them stay in there?" Gaara said. Tenten looked at her watch,

"Well it's 4.00pm. So I think until about 6pm?" We all nodded and then said,

"What are we going to do for the next 2 hours?"


	10. Mission:Sucess or Fail

Chapter 9-Mission: Success or Fail

**Chapter 9-Mission: Success or Fail?**

_In the girls dorm with Sasuke and Hinata…_

"The damn doors locked," Sasuke said rattling the doorknob.

"So are the windows," Hinata said attempting to open them. Sasuke turned to Hinata and said,

"Why would you want to jump out the window? It's a fucking 2-story building, Hina." Hinata folded her arms and said,

"And who said **I** would be the one to jump?" Sasuke smirked and thought,

_The Hyuuga's got comebacks; I'll give her that_.

Hinata smiled at the Uchiha and pressed the power button on the TV.

"What? No! They got to the TV too!" she whined. Sasuke groaned and said,

"How the guys pulled this off, I'll never know." Soon the Uchiha and Hyuuga started talking and realised that they quite a lot of things in common. After nearly 2 hours of talking, Sasuke thought,

_Just go for it Sasuke. Just go for it Sasuke. _At this point Hinata was sitting on the floor opposite Sasuke who was sitting on his sister's bed.

"Um, Hinata. I was wondering if…you…would like to…go to homecoming…with me. BecauseIreallylikeyou," Sasuke said, rushing the last bit. It took Hinata a few seconds to realise what Sasuke had said, but when she did she ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"I'd love to go with you Sasuke, and I…I like you too." Sasuke smiled and hugged Hinata before kissing her on the forehead. .

_In the boys dorm with Ino and Shikamaru…_

"Get off your ass and help me find way out of here!" Ino yelled to Shikamaru who had happily started to doze off on his bed.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed and said,

"This is a drag. They're too smart to leave any openings." Ino frowned and said,

"When I get out of here I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Soon Ino realised that there was no use in complaining. Ino sighed and then said,

"They planned this didn't they?" Shikamaru simply nodded. Ino was now getting pissed at Shikamaru. So she pulled the hair elastic out of her hair and flicked it at Shikamaru.

"Ow!" Shikamaru yelled.

"She shoots! She scores!" Ino yelled with a smirk on her face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Shikamaru yelled. Ino shrugged and said,

"I like to annoy you." Shikamaru blushed as he saw how Ino's hair framed her face when it was loose. He soon shook off the blush and stood up and walked over to Ino. He was suddenly sent crashing when he tripped over on of Naruto's shoes. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw that he had landed on top of a now blushing Ino.

"I know it's troublesome, but do you want to go to home-coming with me Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino blinked several times in disbelief before hugging Shikamaru.

"Yes Shika." Shikamaru smiled and blushed when Ino kissed him on the cheek.

_With Tenten, Kelly, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Gaara…_

"Aw, so cute. Our plan worked," Sakura said.

"What would they do with-out us?" Naruto replied.

"We are the best team-ever," Kiba said holding a fist out to me.

"Damn straight," I replied with my fist.

"Who would have thought that lazy-ass Shikamaru would finally ask?" Gaara said amazed.  
"Who would think Sasuke would?" Tenten replied.

"Who thought this would actually work?"Neji said in disbelief.

"Mission: Success!"

The next day at lunch the gang was sitting in the courtyard, with the exception of Sasuke and I sitting in the tree above the others, when Deidara, Tobi and Itachi came up to them.

"Hey Itachi," I said. (A/N: Remember Itachi hasn't told his friends about Kelly yet)

"Hey," he replied.

"What brings you guys here?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we have a proposition for you, Kiba, Sasuke and Kelly," Deidara said. The four of us perked up and looked at the three Akatsuki members.

"Well we heard you guys playing in the music room the other day, and it gave us an idea," Tobi said.

"We were kind off wondering if you guys would like to perform at home-coming?" Itachi said.

Kiba choked on his soda, Sasuke and I fell out of the tree landing on Naruto, and Gaara was like,

"Sure." Tobi then said,

"So, can you guys meet up with us and the rest of the Akatsuki…say 5pm at the gym." Gaara nodded while the rest of us were still amazed. The three waved and then walked off.

"Get off me! I think you broke my ribs," Naruto groaned from underneath Sasuke and I.

"O-Oh h-hey Naruto," I said holding in my laughter as realised Sasuke and I were _still_ sitting on him.

"Whoops," Sasuke said.


	11. Proving we Rock! Oh Yeah

Chapter 10-Proving we rock

**Chapter 10-Proving we rock**

_Knock knock!_

"Hurry up guys. We're gonna be late," I said from outside the boys dorm. I had changed out of my school uniform and into some black cargo pants and a light blue t-shirt. I waited outside the boy's dorm. Suddenly someone came up behind me and hugged me. I knew straight away it was Kiba.

"Hey you," he whispered. I spun around and kissed him on the cheek. Kiba had on some jeans, a black t-shirt and a white cap that he took off and put on my head.

"Hi," I said. Kiba then lifted me onto his shoulders and then Sasuke came out. He was wearing some black jeans and a my chemical romance shirt.

"Hey bro," I said. Sasuke nodded then Naruto and Gaara came out. Gaara had on a grey t-shirt and some baggy pants. Naruto had on some grey shorts and a light yellow shirt.

"Let's go," Gaara said. We soon walked to the gym; well I didn't have to walk cause I was on Kiba's shoulders. We then walked into the gym where the Akatsuki were sorting out where to put the decorations.

"Hey!" I said. The Akatsuki walked over to us. Kiba lifted me off his shoulders. Pein, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi stood in front of us.

"Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, are you sure these guys are good enough to play this Friday?" the blue haired Konan said.

"Yeah! We're the best band at KBS (Konoha Boarding School)" Naruto said. Kisame smirked at the blonde's confidence.

"Well, I'll need some proof. Why don't you guys play something, the instruments are on the stage," Pein said. We all smirked and walked over to the instruments.

"Don't worry. We haven't bought the big amplifiers. So you can't hear it if you're outside the gym," Hidan said. I was guessing so no one could hear us before Friday night. We all climbed onto the gym stage. Sasuke and I plugged in our amplifiers, Kiba turned on his microphone, and Naruto and Gaara set up the drums and keyboard.

"How many songs?" Kiba asked. Tobi jumped up and said,

"Do 2! Do one with Kiba singing and then that one that Kelly was singing yesterday before you guys went off to class."

"Wait! You heard that Tobi?" I said. Tobi nodded and the other boys just laughed. Kiba turned around and said,

"Alright. Let's just do _Right now _and Tobi's request for _Untouched._ Let's save our best songs for Friday." (A/N: Right now is by SR-71/Honour among thieves, and Untouched is by the Veronicas) Sasuke and I picked up the guitars and turned on our amps.

"1-2-3-4," Gaara said. Sasuke and I then started playing our guitars. Shortly after we started Gaara and Naruto joined in. Then finally Kiba. Soon we finished the songs and they clapped, even Itachi.

"Hey hey hey, Kelly, your go!" Tobi said. I sighed and walked over to the microphone. Kiba pulled out another guitar and plugged it into my amp. (A/N: So there are 3 guitarists in this song-Kiba, Kelly and Sasuke)

"1-2-3-4," Gaara said again. Naruto started on the keyboard, after a while Gaara and Sasuke joined in. Then Kiba and I on guitars, then I started singing. At the end Konan and Tobi went hyperactive

'-.- Ahem, anyway…

"You guys are really good," Pein said.

"Told you so," Tobi said.

"Anyways. On Friday night you guy will play 8 songs. You guys will play about 8pm, so be at the DJ booth 5 minutes before. And that should do it for now," Pein said.

"Are we allowed to bring our own instruments? Cause I'm used to using my keyboard" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Just bring them here Friday arvo," Hidan said. We all nodded and walked out of the gym. That night Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and I brainstormed our best sings and decided what we would play on Friday night: (A/N: I am going to write the actual artists name beside the songs)

1-Every other time (LFO)

2-My World (SR-71)

3-Right Now (SR-71/Honour among thieves)

4- Untouched (The Veronicas)

5- Why can't I? (Liz Phair)

6-Hook me Up (The Veronicas)

7-Alive (SR-71/Honour among thieves)

8-High school never ends (Bowling for soup)

It was now 3.30pm on Friday. Sasuke, Naruto and I had gotten permission to skip one of our classes because we had to practice for the homecoming. Why aren't Gaara and Kiba with us you ask? Well in our song, Alive, Sasuke and my guitars need to be effected, or basically our guitars need to change between acoustic in the verses to electric in the chorus. But because we can't swap guitars in the middle of a song; so we have a cable that connects our guitars to Naruto's keyboard. This means that Naruto can change our guitar to sound like an acoustic guitar, and then back to our normal electric guitars. But this means that Naruto has change our guitars at the exact and precise timing. This was a bit hard for Naruto, so the teachers let us have the last class off so we could practice. Naruto, Sasuke and I had been trying to get the timing right for the last 30 minutes.

"Come on Naruto! We only have 30 minutes," Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and said,

"I'm trying, ok!" I rolled my eyes at my friend and brother starting an argument.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Zip it!" I said. They sighed.

"Naruto. Try counting the beats in 4's. That should help you with the guitar change," Sasuke said running his hand through his hair. Naruto nodded and said,

"Ok, from the top." The three of us tried another 2 times before Naruto got it. We continued practicing until 3.40pm when we decided to go.

"Good going Naruto. You can do the switch perfectly now," I said patting him on the back.

"Yeah. Nice work dobe. Even if it did take you a while," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and said,

"Thanks Teme." Sasuke growled at Naruto calling him teme.

"It's funny. Kelly is so different in attitude than you and your brother," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke and me.

"True," we both said.

"Gotta bolt. Take's me a while to disconnect my keyboard," Naruto said.

"Oh, Kelly. Here. I kind of borrowed it," Naruto said throwing me my digital camera before heading to his dorm.

"I was wondering where this went," I said turning it on.

"So…how are you and Hinata going?" I asked.

"Great actually," Sasuke said. I smirked and said,

"What would you do without us? Ah!" I yelled looking at the digital screen. Sasuke leaned over to see what I was looking at. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. There, on the screen was a picture of Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke only in towels.

"What the- FUCK YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"I am so putting this on myspace," I said smirking.

"What!? No way in hell!" Sasuke yelled trying to grab the camera out of my hands. I ran across the school playground with Sasuke hot on my heels; but I kept a good lead in front of him.

"Come on Sasuke! You have to bet- ah!" I said as Sasuke jumped on my back.

"Give me the god damn camera!" he said trying to reach it.

"Bloody hell Sasuke! You're heavy! Get off!" I said trying to shake him off.

"Ah!" we both yell as I fell forward. I was lying on my stomach and Sasuke had landed on top of me. If he wasn't my brother then I would have considered this weird.

"Ow," we both said as Sasuke sat up. I sat up in front of him and picked up the camera, which had fallen in front of me. Sasuke then got the camera from my hands and lifted it up so that the lens faced us.

"Smile lil sis," he said the last bit really quietly so no one else could hear. He put a hand on my shoulder, raised the camera up and _click_. Sasuke then took the picture and then we looked at it.

"I am heading off. See you at the gym," he said with a slight 2-fingered wave. Hehe, that's Kakashi's signature wave. I stood up, brushed myself off, and saw the girls walk over to me.

"Sup bitch?" Ino said.

"Nothing much," I said shrugging.

_With Tayuya…_

"Come on guys, we need to get ready for homecoming tonight," Tayuya said as her so-called "friends" followed her around.

"Mother fucker! Look over there!" Kin said pointing over to a pair of black haired kids.

"_Give me the god damn camera!"_

"_Bloody hell Sasuke! You're heavy! Get off!" _

"_Ah!"_

"_Ow!" _

"_Smile!"_

Sure enough, Tayuya, Suki, Karin, Kin and Asana were witnessing the Uchiha siblings recent "photo fight," of course; they didn't know they were siblings.

"Oh my God! She's practically making out with my—I mean Tayuya's Sasuke," Karin said. All the girls growled and glared at Kelly. As soon as Sasuke left, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten walked over to Kelly.

"Let's teach that little bitch a lesson of keeping her hands off my man," Tayuya said darting over to the other group of girls.


	12. Last minute homecoming fights!

Chapter 11-Last minute homecoming fights

**Chapter 11-Last minute homecoming fights**

"Oh god, look who's coming over here," I whispered to Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. We all spun around to face the 5 other girls. Tayuya stood in front with Suki, Karin, Asana and Kin standing behind her.

"What do we have here?" Asana said crossing her arms.

"Apparently 5 little sluts," Tenten said crossing her arms too.

"I know you are but what am I?" Karin said.

"What are you? Like in year 2?" Hinata said.

"Why are you over here anyway?" Sakura said.

"We are here to deal with this little bitch. It looks like the she and Sasuke have grown extremely close. Too close for comfort," Tayuya stated pointing to me. I felt all the other girls look at me. I looked at them and smirked, and noticed they were all too. 5 seconds later the 5 of us burst out with laughter.

"Why are you laughing!?" Tayuya demanded with flames in her eyes. Hinata stopped laughing long enough to say,

"Sasuke and Kelly are close. But somewhat like a brotherly sisterly close." When she said this everyone laughed harder.

"And anyway, why would Sasuke and Kelly hook up if they both already have dates for the dance that they _both_ like," Ino said.

"At least I'm not dumb enough to go with that dog boy Kiba," she said looking at Kelly. Everyone stopped laughing and glared at Tayuya. A silence came between the twp gang.

"I mean, even I wouldn't stoop down to that low. He's just an annoying, insignificant piece of trash," Tayuya said.

"You bitch!" I yelled punching her cheek. My and Tayuya's friends gasped. Tayuya rubbed her jaw in disbelief. She then punched me in the stomach causing me to cough.

"Stop it you two!" Asana yelled. I went to punch her but felt a pair of strong arms come up behind me and pull me back.

"Whoa, settle down," a familiar voice said as arms wrapped around me and lifting me up.

"Again with the Uchiha," Tayuya said.

"Let me go Itachi!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his grip; but it was no use. Itachi carried me around the back of the closest building while giving Tayuya a death glare. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata followed. When I finally settled down Itachi put me down and crossed his arms.

"You have to learn how to control your anger," he said. I inhaled and exhaled before saying,

"Sorry." Itachi helped me stand up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"No problem kiddo." Itachi then turned to the girls, who were walking next to us and said,

"So I hear you're going to home-coming with my brother, Hinata." Hinata laughed and nodded.

"And she owes it all to us!" Tenten, Sakura and I said in unison.

"I gotta go guys. I have to be meeting a few guys in the gym for the finishing touches for home-coming," Itachi said waving to us as he ran off. I slapped my head and said,

"I nearly forgot about the band. I need to go guys. I'll be back soon." With that I gave the 4 girls a quick wave before rushing up to my room. I grabbed my electric guitar and cable, and then ran down to the gym. As soon as I walked in I was amazed. The gym had black and red streamers on the wall (our official school colours) There were several coloured balloons on the walls, and on the ceiling; which I had no idea how they did that. Right next to the stage was a DJ booth that was stacked with CD's. To the side of the room was several tables covered in a shiny red material, with empty punch bowls and plates. On the wall above the gym stage were the huge painted letters reading: _Home Coming Dance 2008. _I then bought my view down to the stage. The stage had amplifiers at least 1m high, and the black silk curtains were raised up. On the stage Gaara was setting up his drum kit. His drum kit was coloured red and black. To Gaara's right was Naruto setting up his black and silver keyboard. At the centre-front was Kiba who was setting up his microphone. And on the left side of Gaara was Sasuke who was tuning his black and white bass guitar. I walked over to where I would be playing-next to Sasuke- and plugged in my blue and white guitar.

(So basically the stage looked like this…)

--

Gaara

Naruto Kelly+Sasuke

Kiba

--

And everyone else is here :)

"Wow! You guys did an awesome job," I said to the Akatsuki while testing my guitar.

"Of course we did," Pein said. We connected all of our instruments to the amplifiers and did a sound-check. After that we turned the main switch to the amplifiers off, Kiba turned off the microphone, Gaara placed his drumsticks on his drum set, Naruto switched off his keyboard, while Sasuke and I placed our guitars on our guitar stands and put our picks in a box next to them.

"You guys are going to be awesome tonight," Deidara said. We smiled at him and thanked them for allowing us to play. As we walked out Itachi yelled,

"Don't forget the dance starts at 6!" Sasuke and I gave him thumbs up and walked out of the gym.

"So you guys nervous?" Kiba asked as he lifted me up onto his shoulders.

"A bit," Gaara said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say. We were soon in our dorm building hallway when…

"Sasuke!!" a girl shrieked as she ran up to him.

"Tayuya," Sasuke murmured as we came to a halt.

"Why won't you come to the dance with me Sasuke?" Tayuya said.

"For the last time Tayuya! I am not going to the dance with you!" Sasuke said, nearly losing his nerve. Obviously this wasn't the first time Tayuya had asked him.

"But why not Sasuke?" Tayuya asked.

"Because I already have a date," Sasuke said.

"Uh…Tayuya…what happened to your cheek?" Naruto pointed out from his spot next to Sasuke. From Kiba's shoulders I noticed that Tayuya's cheek had a purple bruise on it.

"Holy shit! I must punch harder than I thought," I said. Tayuya glared at me and said,

"What do you mean by that?" I took my digital camera out, which I still had on me from earlier that day, jumped off Kiba's shoulders and took a photo of Tayuya's cheek. I then turned the camera around to show Tayuya the large purple and blue bruise that had formed on her cheek.

"Ah!" she shrieked, before running off to her dorm room.

"Is it just me or does that girl shriek a lot?" Gaara said. I flicked through some pictures as we arrived in front of our dorms. I opened the door, but before saying good-bye to the boys I said,

"Oh, by the way Naruto…thanks for the photo."

"What photo?" Naruto asked. I then turned the camera around to show the same photo that I had seen earlier in the day-Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji on in towels. As I closed the door behind me I swear I heard the guys yell 'NARUTO!' and some punches hitting their 'target.'

"Alright girls, it's 4.30! We've only got 1 hour and 30 minutes left!" I said as I saw all the girls watching TV. They all immediately jumped up and said,

"Oh my God! Let's get started!" Sakura and I took Tenten's hair out of her buns, and straightened it. Her short brown hair was now straight and stopped at her shoulders. Hinata then curled Ino's long blonde hair. We then made Hinata's hair wavy. Sakura and I didn't need to do anything to our hair, as it was already straight. By the time we had finished everyone's makeover, everyone look absolutely stunning…

Sakura had her pink hair straightened and out with a pink and silver flower hair clip in her hair. She wore a strapless pink dress that flowed to just below her knees. She had on some coral pink eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She wore pink high heels, with her necklace with a cherry blossom pendant.

Hinata's indigo hair had been turned into soft waves, with a lavender bow in her hair. Her dress was a spaghetti strap lavender one, which stopped at her knees. Hinata had on some lavender eye shadow, with some purple eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. She had shoes with small heels, and she had on her necklace that had 3 purple diamond teardrops in the centre.

Tenten's hair was out and straightened. Her hair flowed to her shoulders, and she had a jewelled red flower clip on the right side of her hair. Tenten wore a pink and gold Chinese dress that stopped at the middle of her shins. Tenten had on some gold eye shadow, and gold eyeliner. She wore golden coloured high heels with a gold diamond choker.

Ino's long blonde hair had been curled, and a blue butterfly clip in it. Ino wore a strapped baby blue dress, which stops just above her knees. Ino had on blue eye shadow, blue eyeliner and the same pink lip-gloss that Hinata had on. Ino wore blue strappy high heels with a diamond necklace consisting of light and dark blue diamonds.

Finally there was me. My black hair was straightened and I had a silver ribbon in my hair as a headband. I had on a black and silver halter neck dress that stopped just above my knees. I had on some silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss. I had black strappy high heels and my black diamond flower necklace.

"Damn we look good!"

"Hell yeah!"

"The boys will never know what hit them."

"Girls, I think we can easily say we look drop dead gorgeous."

_(AN-Home Coming Next Chapter )_


	13. Important Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry for not updating, but I have had a lot of school work you wouldn't believe. I mean, they've got us year eight's learning trigonometry. I still don't even know what the god damn thing is about. Anyway, I have also had quite a bad writers block, which is hard to cope with especially when something big is in the story. But do not fear! I will update sometime this week and there will also be a surprise preview of a later chapter.

-Kelly


End file.
